hypixelfandomcom-20200222-history
VIP
VIP is one of five donor ranks in the Hypixel Network, it was the very first donor rank and the lowest rank and was among the first things purchasable on the Server Store at the cost of around $6.99 when there are no sales. Global Perks * VIP tag in tab and in the chat. * /fw - Spawns a firework in the lobby with random colors, effects, and fading. * /fly - Toggles the ability to fly in the lobby * Ability to spawn pets * Housing Mailboxes * 1 VIP exclusive Gadget * Ability to open 4-star Mystery Boxes * 97+ VIP exclusive Cosmetics (Below) * Double Hype Points in the Prototype lobby. * 2 Monthly Bonuses * Bypasses 3-second chat delay * Bypasses full server * Skips the ad on the daily reward * ×2 Karma multiplier and housing cookies * VIP Avatar Frame on the Forums * Post Background selection on the Forums Warlords Cosmetics ''' *The '''War Horse Mount Skin. Changes your mount for all classes. (Cost: 50000 Coins) *The Battle Beast Mount Skin. Changes your mount for all classes. (Cost: 50000 Coins) *The Raging Stallion Mount Skin. Changes your mount for all classes. (Cost: 50000 Coins) [[Cops and Crims|'Cops and Crims']] Cosmetics *Callout: Let's rush. Radio Command. Cool callouts! (Cost: 100 Coins) *Callout: Thanks. Radio Command. Cool callouts! (Cost: 100 Coins) *Callout: Saving my money. Radio Command. Cool callouts! (Cost: 100 Coins) *Callout: Stack up. Radio Command. Cool callouts! (Cost: 100 Coins) *Callout: Roger that. Radio Command. Cool callouts! (Cost: 100 Coins) *Callout: Cover me. Radio Command. Cool callouts! (Cost: 100 Coins) *Callout: Going to A. Radio Command. Cool callouts! (Cost: 100 Coins) *Callout: Going to B. Radio Command. Cool callouts! (Cost: 100 Coins) *Callout: Take the other side. Radio Command. Cool callouts! (Cost: 100 Coins) *Callout: Need a weapon. Radio Command. Cool callouts! (Cost: 100 Coins) *The Combat Shovel Knife Skin. Replaces your default Knife! (Cost: 200 Coins) [[Blitz Survival Games|'Blitz Survival Games']] Cosmetics *The Firework Explosion Taunt. Ooh, so many colors! (Cost: Free) *The I Refuse! Taunt. While taunting, you will be grumpy. (Cost: Free) *The Red Particle Aura. It's like it's almost blood, but it's not, plot twist! (Cost: Free) *The Blue Particle Aura. Poof! (Cost: Free) *The Green Particle Aura. Show that you support going green! (Cost: Free) *The Snow Particle Aura. Show off your cold hearted side! (Cost: Free) *The Water Particle Aura. For when you are doing a little too hot! (Cost: Free) *The Daylight Sensor Particle Aura. Incase your phone dies mid-battle! (Cost: Free) *The Earth Dance Victory Dance. After an victory, an earth appears above you. "Today Blitz and tomorrow the world!". (Cost: Free) *The Creeper Dance Victory Dance. If you win, celebrate by having creepers explode around you! (Cost: Free) [[VampireZ|'VampireZ']] Cosmetics * The Vampire Scream (Perk that increases to give a % chance to make an enderman scream on hit). [[Arcade Games|'Arcade Games']] Cosmetics *The Climber's Pickaxe Knife Skin for the Blocking Dead. One hit zombies with this Iron Pickaxe, only 10 uses! (Cost: 8000 Coins) *The Riot Stick Knife Skin for the Blocking Dead. One hit zombie with this Blaze Rod, only 10 uses! (Cost: 9000 Coins) *The Hunter's Head Head Skin for Bounty Hunters. Changes your head to your current hunter's head. (Cost: 2000 Coins) *The Emotion Head Head Skin for Bounty Hunters. Changes your head to a random emotion. (Cost: 8000 Coins) *The Green Projectile Trail Trail Skin for Ender Spleef. Adds a green trail for your snowballs. (Cost: 2000 Coins) *The Cow Disguise for Throw Out. This makes you appear as a cow to other players. (Cost: 2000 Coins) [[Quakecraft|'Quakecraft']] Cosmetics *The Redstone Hat Head Skin. Collect all the hats! (Cost: 700 Coins) *The Diamond Hat Head Skin. Collect all the hats! (Cost: 700 Coins) *The Dispenser Hat Head Skin. Collect all the hats! (Cost: 700 Coins) *The Hipster Hat Head Skin. Collect all the hats! (Cost: 850 Coins) *The Control Freak Hat Head Skin. Collect all the hats! (Cost: 850 Coins) *The Richy Rich Hat Head Skin. Collect all the hats! (Cost: 1000 Coins) *The Light Hat Head Skin. Collect all the hats! (Cost: 1000 Coins) *The Ecology Hat Head Skin. Collect all the hats! (Cost: 1000 Coins) *The Revenge Kit Chest, Leggings and Boots Skin. Cosmetic armor (Cost: 2250 Coins) *The Invader Kit Chest, Leggings and Boots Skin. Cosmetic armor (Cost: 2250 Coins) *The Spec Ops Kit Chest, Leggings and Boots Skin. Cosmetic armor (Cost: 2250 Coins) *The Enderman Death Sound. Play the Enderman Death Sound effect on kill! (Cost: 4000 Coins) *The Golem Death Sound. Play the Golem Death Sound effect on kill! (Cost: 4000 Coins) *The Pig Death Sound. Play the Pig Death Sound effect on kill! (Cost: 4000 Coins) *The Creeper Death Sound. Play the Creeper Death Sound effect on kill! (Cost: 4000 Coins) *The Cow Hurt Death Sound. Play the Cow Hurt Sound effect on kill! *The Anvil Land Death Sound. Play the Anvil Land Sound effect on kill! *The Red Laser. Choose a firework color! (Cost: 5000 Coins) *The Blue Laser. Choose a firework color! (Cost: 7000 Coins) *The Wooden Muzzle. Choose a particle effect! (Cost: 5000 Coins) [[Mega Walls|'Mega Walls']]' Cosmetics' *The Spider Mutation. While playing Spider using your ability will make you appear as a Spider for other players for 5 seconds! (Cost: 500 Coins) *The Enderman Mutation. While playing Enderman using your ability will make you appear as an Enderman for other players for 5 seconds! (Cost: 500 Coins) *The Creeper Mutation. While playing Creeper using your ability will make you appear as a Creeper for other players for 5 seconds! (Cost: 500 Coins) *The Zombie Mutation. While playing Zombie using your ability will make you appear as a Zombie for other players for 5 seconds! (Cost: 500 Coins) *The Skeleton Mutation. While playing Skeleton using your ability will make you appear as a Skeleton for other players for 5 seconds! (Cost: 500 Coins) *The Apparitions Skill Effect. While playing Herobrine using your ability, four zombies appear for a short period of time. (Cost: Free) *The Boiling Bubble Skill Effect. While playing Pigman using your ability, the flame particles will change to water ones. (Cost: Free) *The Aura Whisper Warcry. Type /warcry in game to have a chance of saying: *die*, *give up now*, *you are afraid*, *you cannot run* and *I can see your fear* in the chat. (Cost: Free) *The Battle Fury Warcry. Type /warcry in game to have a chance of saying: RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!, AAAAAAAAAAARGHHH!, CHAAAAAAAARGE!, I CAN NEVER DIE! and SPARTANS! in the chat. (Cost: Free) *The Bend Will Warcry. Type /warcry in-game to have a chance of saying: Hey baby., Did you fall from heaven?, Are you from Jamaica?, Here's my number. and Call me maybe? in the chat. (Cost: Free) *The Call Of Valor Warcry. Type /warcry in-game to have a chance of saying: To arms!, Comrades!, Victory!, DOOD-DO-DALOO! and Let loose the dogs of war! in the chat. (Cost: Free) *The Clear Skies Warcry. Type /warcry in-game to have a chance of saying: T@@ E@SY!, C@M@ @T M@ BR@!, D@ Y@@ @V@N L@FT?, MY D@D W@RKS F@R M@J@NG! and H@X! in the chat. (Cost: Free) *The Cyclone Warcry. Type /warcry in-game to have a chance of saying: SHARKNADO!, ROBOSHARKNADO!, FIRENADO!, TERRORNADO and TORNADO! in the chat. (Cost: Free) *The Feint Warcry. Type /warcry in-game to have a chance of saying: True!, Time-Out!, Friends?, WAIT! and Peace? in the chat. (Cost: Free) *The Elemental Fury Warcry. Type /warcry in-game to have a chance of saying: BURN!, FIYAAAAH!, DANGER ZONE!, DANJA ZONEE! and TOO HOT TO HNDLE! in the chat. (Cost: Free) *The Marked For Death Warcry. Type /warcry in-game to have a chance of saying: Fish in a barrel., Picked the wrong fight., End of the line., This is gonna tickle. and Think i'm bluffing? in the chat. (Cost: Free) *The Unrelenting Force Warcry. Type /warcry in-game to have a chance of saying: FUS!, FUS-ROH! AND FUSH-ROH-DAH! in the chat. (Cost: Free) *The Devour Soul Warcry. Type /warcry in-game to have a chance of saying: nomnomnom!, TASTY SOULS!, Your soul tastes like lemons!, Your death gives me strength! and MORE SOULS! in the chat. (Cost: Free) [[TNT Games|'TNT Games']]' Cosmetics' *The Magic Particle Effect. Cool particle effects! This will override any particles given from a hat. (Cost: 10000 Coins) *The Enchant Particle Effect. Cool particle effects! This will override any particles given from a hat. (Cost: 10000 Coins) *The Batter's Helmet Head Skin. Collect all the hats! (Cost: 1800 Coins) *The Milkman Hat Head Skin. Collect all the hats! (Cost: 1800 Coins) *The Superfan Hat Head Skin. Collect all the hats! (Cost: 1800 Coins) *The Attendant Hat Head Skin. Collect all the hats! (Cost: 1800 Coins) *The Scotland Hat Head Skin. Collect all the hats! (Cost: 1500 Coins) *The Canada Hat Head Skin. Collect all the hats! (Cost: 1500 Coins) *The Miners Hat Head Skin. Collect all the hats! (Cost: 1500 Coins) *The Desert Hat Head Skin. Collect all the hats! (Cost: 1500 Coins) *The Lumberjack Hat Head Skin. Collect all the hats! (Cost: 1500 Coins) *The Creeper Death Effect for all TNT games. Cool death effects! (Cost: 4000 Coins) [[Turbo Kart Racers|'Turbo Kart Racers']]' Cosmetics' * The Amethyst Classico Helmet. * The Ruby Classico Helmet. * The ' Emerald Classico' Helmet. * The Banana Noggin Cap Helmet. * The Peach Noggin Cap Hemlet. * The Apple Noggin Cap Helmet. * The Blushell Inc Suit. * The Alien Horn. * The Busy Taxi Horn. * The Klaxon Horn. * The Rainbowz Trail Particle Trail. * The Red Dust Trail Particle Trail. * The Green Magic Particle Trail. * The Purple Magic Particle Trail * The Flames Particle Trail * The Slime Particle Trail * The Lava Burst Particle Trail * The Dark Smoke Particle Trail Games that do not have rank-based cosmetics: * Duels * Bedwars * Murder Mystery * SkyClash * Speed UHC * Crazy Walls * Smash Heros * Skywars * Arena Brawl * UHC Championship * Paintball * The Walls Pre-EULA Perks * 2x Coin Mastery without Level 25 Category:Ranks Category:Donator Rank